Hey Brother
by King-Again23
Summary: [Alternate Universe] Kion never survived his and Kiara's birth. Struck with grief, Simba and Nala agree to never explain Kion to Kiara, planning to keep him a secret. Unaware to the fact Kiara very well knows her brother, as he's always right beside her in spirit. As they grow, Kiara can't find Kion anywhere, while Kion grows tired of being gone and decides to return.
1. Prologue

It makes it harder knowing it. Simba was standing right by his mate, having a sad expression, and gazing down at his paws. Hadn't it been a while now? He was told he had two cubs, a boy and a girl. But, the thing was, his son wasn't going to make it. His daughter was perfectly fine while her brother was not. It was something about an illness his son was born with, and it was almost the something his Uncle had when born.

A sigh escaped his lips as he could only hear his mate try and keep her tears from falling down anymore than they were already doing. Rafiki was doing all he could to try and keep his son from dying but the king didn't know what to think anymore. Apparently hearing his son would die was making him all the more nervous to be a father to his only cub left.

"I did all I could."

The voice came from the den entrance. Simba's heart dropped instantly, making Rafiki feel bad. However, it's not like this hadn't happened before, during many rules of the Great Kings and Queens cubs had died, and this wasn't new. But it just felt so horrible! Just the other day they were talking about names for their little ones. Right away Nala gazed down to the cub in her paws and nuzzle her to have some sort of comfort. Simba only gazed at the wise man before giving out to his tears.

Rafiki had let them see their son one last time before he went to bury the young cub who never got to live. He looked so much like Simba to the point where it hurt to see the cub. The small tiny cub who looked so peaceful instead of in pain.

"Send the word out, Rafiki. They should know of their prince who never saw the daylight."

Another sob came from the brokenhearted queen as Simba nuzzled his queen. His eyes landed on his daughter. The only living heir left and he bite his lip. A queen on his throne instead of his son. He swore his daughter would be living her life without any harm coming her way.

"I want him back badly, Simba. It's not fair he had to go."

"Nala, I want that too. But we have to move on, even if we had just gotten the news of his passing. I'm sorry you had to go through this."

The sadness didn't fade from them, both were sure it wouldn't be the same since the young prince's passing. It was Nala who whispered the name they had chosen for their little fighter. Kion. Simba almost winced at the name now.

The queen merely kept whispering it under her breath to help her. As if he was right there along side them. Sleeping next to his sister. Like he was batting at his paws softly at Kiara's muzzle to get more warmth from their mother, like a sibling fight had already went down.

But that wouldn't happen now.

"You're going through this as much as I am, Simba. You don't need to say sorry."

With that said, Simba took a deep breath. Trying not to cry was his biggest thing he could always fail at. Crying. Crying when his father died, and now, he had to keep himself from crying at his son's death. Again. He failed.

Their crying had woken the young princess up but it seemed like she was staring at something that wasn't there. She even batted her paws at the air, and her parents gave a small purr followed by more tears coming down their faces.

"What's is she batting at?"

It came from a lioness coming into the den. Followed by more lionesses. Sarabi and Sarafina shared a look before going to nuzzle and comfort their respective cubs. They had heard of their grandson's passing but the rest of the pride hadn't.

"Perhaps she's just moving her paws around, most cubs do that." Sarabi explained while nuzzling her son.

The king and queen never responded to any questions the pride had. The ex-queen and her friend tried to answer the best they could about what they were crying about until the pride got the message clear. A second cub hadn't lived on and it was even hard for the pride.

Such an innocent life taken away. What were the Great Kings and Queens thinking? Surely they would get over the death the best they could without making too much of a scene. Hopefully they wouldn't have the Outsiders learn of this news.

They would take it as the perfect time to attack while they were still grieving.

"They'll move on and go back to their duties soon. They need time to grieve for their young one, and try to figure out how they'll tell Kiara once she's older."

Simba froze, the words his mother spoke sank into his mind. Slowly, he lifted his head and gave a frown. He knew it wouldn't be fair but there was no way his daughter could learn about her brother and how it all played out at the start.

"She'll never know of Kion."

The pride stared at him. Along with Nala, with her eyes clouded with sadness and almost red. At one point, they all swore Simba had lost his mind while explaining why she would never know of Kion. At the very end of his speech, Nala looked away from him.

Muttering something under her breath.

"I just want what's best for my little girl, even if that means keeping her brother a secret from her."

At the end of the day, they could only agree to go along with the plan. Have Kiara never know of her brother, and try to keep their sadness in check. Once the animals had heard about Kion's passing, a huge sadness hung around the Pride Lands.

While trying to sleep for Kiara's presentation, Nala couldn't close her eyes. Afraid she might see her son in her dreams. Simba was quick to catch onto his queen's thoughts about it.

"It'll be fine. Just go to sleep."

"I hope your right, Simba."

* * *

If there was one thing they never wanted to do at the moment, it would be having a presentation for their daughter. Nala had been trying to keep it together from yesterday, despite her heart hurting more than ever. Simba was trying to make sure Nala still knew she had another cub and it wasn't going to end the world.

They would try again for another cub.

That was something Nala didn't want to hear from her husband's mouth. It got her fear of another dying cub to raise up and come into her life. Simba knew right away if they wanted another cub, then the best bet would be to adopt a stray cub.

And maybe be able to have a cub of their own once more.

Waiting for Rafiki to arrive, it gave them time to clean Kiara up but all she did was stare at some empty space and begin to swat at it. They passed it off as trying to learn how to walk and such. They weren't going to think of it as anything else.

"Are you ready?"

It was Rafiki standing there at the entrance, ready to explain what would happen. Simba had asked if they could bring Kiara out herself before handing her to Rafiki. He had agreed, moving out to the peak of Pride Rock while waiting for the royal couple.

Simba had made sure Nala took deep breaths before picking up her daughter and moving towards Rafiki. Kiara could only stare at the ground like something was there. Moving with her all the way and she smiled and gave a giggle.

Her parents smiled brightly before handing her off to Rafiki.

She blinked when something was put onto her forehead and when she was held up to the Pride, Kiara gave a smile and flipped her arms up and down.

The sun shining down onto her before she was taken down and given back to her parents. Her gaze went back to the ground, trying to get closer to the ground, wanting to play with something there. Rafiki assured Simba and Nala it would pass.

"I feel like she's seeing something we're not."

"As do I, Nala. But we don't know for sure. She's a baby, just like Rafiki said, it'll pass when she's older."

For once Nala couldn't agree with her mate. Something was very off, and she wanted to know what it was. When it was time for Kiara's nap, she gave her to Sarabi and headed off somewhere.

Rafiki's tree.

However, when she came back from the tree, she was gazing at her daughter. Not even Rafiki knew what was wrong, and he had been trying to figure it out from seeing her the other day. They would need to keep their eyes on her for sure.

Simba had greeted his mate with a nuzzle.

"Where did you go?"

"Rafiki's tree, I needed to ask him something."

The king gave her a look, but didn't question her.

"Alright. You're just in time, Kiara's hungry and wants her mother. I tried holding her to get her to calm down, but it just won't do."

"That's because she's closer to her mother."

All was perfect in that moment.


	2. Chapter 1

The raising sun was making light shine down on the plains of the Pridelands. The future queen of the lands ran out from the den, shifting her head slightly to see another cub chasing after her. About the same size but a tiny bit bigger than her. She could see through his golden fur and red tuff, but she didn't question it. It was how she always saw him.

Both ran to the peak and looked over to see the beautiful light of day had brought to them, making the Pridelands perfectly clear to them both. "Wow," Kiara cried while her brother gave a smile to the lands. When both were about to make their way down the stair-like rocks, Kiara was picked off the ground.

By the king of the lands, also known as their father, but to Simba, he was only Kiara's father. Unlike the rest of the pride, Kiara was the only one who could actually see her brother, Kion. They had always began whispering about when she was much younger how she would bat the air when nothing was there.

Kiara was sure it hurt Kion's feeling when they walk right past him. So she had taken it upon herself to play with her brother so he wouldn't be feeling sad about being ignored. Kion never felt sad when his sister was around him.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Simba asked, picking Kiara with his paw as she tried to escape from his grasp. He held a smile on his face.

Kiara giggled. "Daddy, let go!" While they talked, Kion sat still.

"Now, I just want you to be careful," Simba said, a little stern. He couldn't help it, after his son's death, he had began to get more and more careful with Kiara. Rule number one was making sure she knew the rules. "Are you listening?" He asked. "Accidents can happen." He tried not to think to Kion.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost." Kiara finished her father's lesson and with a roll of her amber eyes. Kion held back a laugh at his sibling.

Sighing, Simba went on talking. "Remember, I want you to stay within Pride Rock's sight at all-"

"Times, I know." Kiara mumbled while her father was talking. "And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay! Can I go now? Please?"

"Very funny," Simba chuckled.

While that was going on, Simba's mate and Kiara's mother came out to make herself known. Sitting down next to her mate and gazing down at her daughter, as well as her son but she couldn't see him so Kion gave her a smile. Hoping it would work.

It didn't and his smile fell down while she spoke with his sister.

As Zazu flew in, Kion got on his paws. Ready to play with the hornbill but when he looked away, the prince sighed and sat down once again. Wanting Kiara to finish up the talk with their parents so he could talk with his sister.

Once he saw Kiara moving down the steps, he quickly followed. Hoping she didn't forget he was there the entire time. As they ran further away from Pride Rock, Kiara suddenly stopped and saw a butterfly. Trying to attack it and ended up hitting her head on a rock.

Which lead her to see another land. One known as the Outlands. Kion sucked in his breath as he watched as Kiara moved a little towards it, quickly jumping on the rock beside her and nudged her with his side. Kiara gazed back at her twin.

 _"Kiara, I don't think you should..."_ Kion said, flattening his ears and Kiara bite her lip. _"You know what dad said about the Outlands..."_

"You didn't say a word to stick up for me," Kiara spoke back before realizing what she said. Their parents didn't see nor hear Kion at all. It wasn't the best topic for the young prince to hear from his family. "Kion... I didn't mean..."

Kion shook his head. _"No. It's fine."_ Kiara never believed her brother when he said things. _"But, I don't think you should go over there."_

"Yeah, but-"

 _"Please? For me?"_

If there was one thing Kiara didn't know, it had to be how Kion always got her to do the right thing. This meant not disobeying their father's rules, following them so she wouldn't get in trouble. It was like he was looking out for her in a way only he understood.

So, they left the way from the Outlands. Not noticing Timon and Pumbaa standing there with a confused expression. Just who was Kiara talking to right then? Shaking his head, both of them went back to looking after Kiara.

Seeing how she was staying in Pride Rock's sight.

"Kion, wanna go see if dad will take us stargazing?" Kiara asked while walking towards the watering hole for a drink. "I bet we could see so many stars!"

Kion gave her a smile. _"Why not go alone? I'm sure he'll understand when you tell him about it."_

"Why me though?" Kiara questioned, taking a drink of water while Kion stood. Looking around to see if there was any animals. None. He could go on speaking.

 _"Because... because they can't hear me or see me,"_ Kion winced while saying that. _"You're his little princess. He'll listen to you."_

Kiara stopped and looked at the space where her brother would be in real life. Opening her mouth to answer him. All animals could see that were coming over here was seeing their princess speak with air before walking away.

Looking beside her at nothing and they gaze each other a look before shrugging. Thinking she had her eye on something in the distance. When really she had her eyes on her ghost of a brother. A mere spirit of what he could've been.

Laying down on their backs, the two siblings were staring up at the clouds. Pointing how they would look in shapes. Kiara pointed how one of them looked like Kion, and Kion laughed while agreeing with his sister. He loved these times.

He was sure she was going to forget the whole Outlands thing before she opened her mouth and asked him why he didn't want her going to the Outlands. He answered the best he could with saying he didn't want her hurt like he was.

The princess didn't understand but shrugged it off.

"Hey, look!" Kiara pointed her claw at another. "It looks like us!"

 _"Yeah,"_ Kion agreed. _"It does."_

The cloud was in the shape of two lion cubs. Playing with each other, at least, that's what it looked like. Kion felt his sister's heart beat and he purred the best he could. He hoped Kiara could hear when he was purring and what not.

"Kion?" Kiara asked.

 _"Yeah..?"_

Amber eyes landed on brown eyes. For once it seemed like everything was in place before Kiara looked away for a moment, then went back to gazing at her brother. She bite her lip a little before giving him a huge smile.

"I can hear your heart beating," Kiara answered. "You're happy right?"

 _"I am,"_ Kion nodded. _"How can you hear my heart?"_

Kiara shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever your sad, my heart twists a little. When your happy, my heart begins to beat."

 _"And when I'm mad...?"_

"I feel mad."

Kion's brown eyes shifted back to the clouds. It made more sense now. The two clouds looking like cubs. They were the clouds. Him by his sister's side throughout her life, not even leaving her for any moment. Helping her make the right choices.

Making her into a wonderful queen like how their father was a wonderful king.

"Kion."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Promise me, we'll always be together. To the end of our days."

He was sure her heart was beating now. As he smiled and nodded happily to her.

 _"Of course I will. We'll always be together, Kiara."_

"You're my best friend, Kion."

 _"And you're mine too, Kiara."_

 ** _Forever and always,_** Kion thought happily and Kiara nudged him. Saying how she could hear his thoughts in her mind like there was some kind of magic. He laughed and said maybe it was a why he could speak to her when they're parents were talking.

She happily agreed with him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Kiara, who are you talking to?"

"Er, no one."

"Leave her alone, she's talking to herself. Everyone does it."

"Fine, let's go Tiifu."

While the two other cubs in the pride walked away from the princess, Kion slowly came out of his hiding and nudged his sister. As if trying to tell her to not worry about him and the fact no one could see him. Though Kiara expressed how she didn't think it was fair for Kion to be unnoticed in their pride, she tried her best to respect his wishes and wants.

Even if she was trying to figure out how he was going to show everyone he was here and was very much still alive. To Kion, he wasn't more than Kiara's shadow. She was the only one who he could talk to and she was keeping him from going insane from not being noticed. He wouldn't lie when he said he got jealous of Zuri and Tiifu, Kiara's two friends.

Deep inside a part of him knew this would happen. Everyone probably would forget he was there expect Kiara. He didn't mind after a while, since it meant he could do whatever and not get in trouble. But he didn't want Kiara in trouble for anything, so he was acting like a guide for his sister. That why, nothing bad would be happening to her.

"It's not fair, Kion," Kiara complained to him one day. "I want them to be seeing you too, but all they see is me."

Kion blinked and gave her a look. _"Is that a bad thing? I thought you loved the attention from our parents, and I don't mind it at all."_

"You should," Kiara spat back. Her tail was flicking slightly as her claws came out a little. "You need to be seen as much as I do. You're part of the family as much as I am."

 _"Feeling so loved."_ Kion mumbled under his breath. _"Don't worry, Kiara. I'm doing fine without being noticed. You're all I need to be okay."_

It was an end to the conversation.

During the passing days, Kion watched as Simba gave Kiara her lessons to be queen. He was listening on so he could help her when she was queen, and when Kiara was learning from Nala about how to hunt, he was trying as well. He wanted to be a mighty hunter just like his mother.

He watched as she played with her friends and started to mature throughout their cub days, but he held his breath as she still remained her playful self like he always wanted her to be. They would play out in the early mornings and stopping for Kiara to get her lessons.

It became a routine for them, and both of them didn't mind when the others began to get more confused but always assume different when Kiara talked with Kion. It was nothing to them, after all, they were going to be friends forever.

The first time Kion couldn't go with Kiara was in the rain. It had began raining one day and he didn't want to go outside for some reason and he shook his head. So she stayed right beside him all day while the others went outside and did their own thing.

 _"Go outside,"_ Kion told her. _"I don't mind staying inside all day along."_

"Not happening." Kiara rolled her amber eyes and Kion held his breath. "You're not going to be alone for anything."

When she looked back at her brother, she could see through him but never questioned. He was trying to make sure she went out to play with her friends, but Kiara wanted to be with him. Kion guessed it was beacuse she didn't want him alone.

 _"I'll be fine,"_ Kion explained.

Kiara shook her head. "No!"

"Kiara, who are you talking to?" Both heads gazed towards the den entrance and saw Simba coming in. He had just finished up shaking out his mane.

"Myself, daddy," Kiara lied. Well, not exactly a lie. "I was thinking about something, and choose not to do it."

Simba gave his daughter a smile before nuzzling her. "Well, that's good to know. Actually, I came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to be a big sister?"

Kion felt his heart dropped with sadness and he was sure Kiara's heart was twisting a little bit. He watched as she thought about it before giving a little nod with a smile on her face. Kion sucked in a breath.

Would she forget him?

"We've been thinking about having another cub," Simba explained, sitting down. "To give you a sibling and another play mate."

Kiara beamed before noticing Kion's stare at the ground. She held herself back from sucking in a breath. She hated that look on his face. "Okay, daddy."

After the talk between father and daughter, Kion didn't speak with his sister for the rest of the day. Forcing her to go outside and play when the rain stopped, but he still followed her. Everywhere she went, he would follow.

It was promise.

He'd be there for her, no matter what would come in their way. To the end of their days. Kion was going to keep that promise up.

The rain had just stopped when Kiara was out playing by the falls, Timon and Pumbaa living there with a honey badger they adopted named Bunga. He was much playful and he always found something to play, but normally Kiara wouldn't play with him.

Only playing with him if there was nothing else to do or if her friends were too busy. Bunga didn't mind too much, because there was always someone who was willing to play with him. A part of him wished Bunga could see him as well.

"Kiara?" Bunga asked after a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kiara nodded.

Bunga gazed around. "How come you always end up talking to yourself? Looking at air like there's something there?"

"It's something I picked up when I was younger," Kiara quickly lied. Kion gave her the idea of that. "It sticks with me."

"Oh, okay! So it's like a pretend friend!"

"Uh... yeah!"

Oh how Kion wanted to slap himself in the face. Yeah, pretend friend is what he was. Clearly! Maybe there was some way he could Bunga to see him.

When Kiara went to see Timon and Pumbaa, Kion padded towards Bunga and tapped him in the shoulder. The honey badger quickly looked around and muttered how he swore something tapped him on the shoulder, and Kion blinked.

There was a way!

 _"Bunga,"_ He whispered out.

"Who's there?" Bunga asked, turning around. "I can fight you!"

Kion grinned before lowering his head. This was going to be stupid. Bunga was already moving away from him, so Kion just trailed back to Kiara.

He _**hated**_ how others couldn't see him.


	4. Chapter 3

There was a lot Kion didn't know of. There was a lot he did know of. He knew his father preferred his sister over him, he knew his mother spent more time with Kiara than she did with himself. For all the facts he knew, he never knew the reasoning behind them. In a way, he was equal on what he knew and what he didn't know about himself and the pride.

In a way, there was a huge missing information Kion deeply wanted to know about. The main one was how only Kiara could see and speak to him. He had figured the others just didn't want anything to do with him while Kiara wanted everything with him. They had a bond which couldn't be broken with simple words or actions. It would take a lot to break it.

Or so he hoped.

Whenever walking around with Kiara happened, so many more lions would come out to play with them, but only Kion could see them this time around. They spoke about who could see them and who couldn't, and it was just the way they were made and such. He was told they were a special kind of lion, a kind that were able to be seen into the world of spirits and only few had the heart to see them.

So maybe Kiara was one of those few hearted lions that could see them. Only she never saw anyone else besides Kion that was, so he figured she didn't want to see anyone but him. He was happy and her heart was beating. They were alike in many ways, only she could be seen. And he never tell, but it hurt him deeply when others saw right through him.

Like he wasn't wanted during their pride while Simba and Nala ruled.

At first he thought of it as a joke, and they would play with him later, but when that never came, he began realizing how just parents could be. Then it was all explained to him. They just couldn't see him like Kiara could and he was okay.

He had managed to keep his sister from getting into trouble when she wanted to go to the Outlands, and when she was with her friends, he did it all. Yet, she took the credit around their parents and then gave it all to him when alone. Her heart always beat when she did that. Then, they played to no end, making sure no one was around when they did so.

After all, she could be label as crazy for just looking at air and talking to herself every moment in her life.

One day when he was sleeping, Kiara had left without him and ran right to the Outlands, meeting a cub named Kovu, almost getting eaten and making it out alive. Playing with the cub for a few moments before her father and Kovu's mother came along to grab their respective cubs.

Needless to say Kion was beyond mad when he had found out and had wished Kiara took him with her, but she mumbled how he would just make her stay in the Pridelands, and Simba took it as her saying she wished she never went into the Outlands.

Everyone made mistakes.

"I want you to stay in Pride Rock for a few days," Simba said. "Just to make sure the Outlands don't do anything that could harm us."

"Okay, daddy."

The few days went by fast and it wasn't Kion who Kiara was playing with anymore. It was more Simba, Tiifu, and Zuri rather than him. His ears would flatten and she would feel her heart twist. She would always give a glance over her shoulder to see him sitting down looking sad.

It didn't do much.

Instead of being a month old, they were about three months old. Both had grown, Kion still remained see through but grew more handsome if he were alive. Kiara grew more beautiful for a cub her age, as did her friends.

She swore she felt Kion happy when he was looking at Tiifu.

When news about Nala's pregnancy came around, Kiara was truly happy as was her friends. They started to picture another girl around. They pictured her having Nala's eyes, a creamy-golden fur, and even a red tail tuff. That's when Kiara felt her heart twist.

Kion was sadden that they didn't think it would be a boy, so Kiara spoke about it being a boy in the group. Much like how the girl looked like but with mane tuff. A brown mane tuff. Brown or red, give or take.

"But don't you want it to be a girl?" Zuri whined. "A girl would be much better than a boy!"

"Didn't you have a brother?" Tiifu asked Kiara. "My mother said your parents had a son when you were born."

Both Kiara and Kion's ears pearked.

"...Maybe," Kiara guessed, lying and Kion understood. It was the only way to keep them from thinking Kiara was crazy. "If they did, I don't see him. In fact, he's never around, which gets me confused."

Zuri licked her paw. "So, go and ask them about him."

"Not a good idea," Tiifu explained. Recalling what her mother said. "Mom said King Simba had forbidden speaking about his son. Something about a terrible fate which fell on the young prince. He would've been future king."

"He... He was the eldest?" Kiara stuttered. She always thought she was the oldest.

"No, but he was a boy, and he would've been king either way." Zuri rolled her eyes. "Something about Great King Mohatu's law. But if the first born is a girl, not a boy, then she would become future queen. If two are born and there's a boy, he's future king."

"Two boys?"

"Then the parents watch until they decide which one is the better choice of king."

Kion shifted on his paws. If his parents could see him, then he would've been king! He could've been the future king of his father's land! But Kiara was the heir and there was no way he could disrespect his sister. This was her land.

On the walk back to the Rock, Kiara would always steal glances at Kion before saying how he would've been king if their parents could see him. Kion kept quiet while Kiara went on about how lucky he was. Not having to deal with stress.

he had gently reminded her he would always be with her.

 _"Remember?"_ He said. _"Our promise. We'll always be together, to the end of our days. I'm going to help you out with anything you need."_

"But that doesn't mean you get to be king. It's your birthright." Kiara spat out.

Kion shook his head. _"No, that's YOUR birthright, sis. Not mine. You're going to be the better queen out of all of us."_

"All?"

 _"You, me, and our unborn sibling,"_ Kion smiled. Kiara could tell it was a little forced. _"Either it be a boy or girl, you're going to be the better heir."_

"Doesn't that make us seem a bit... mean?"

 _"History won't repeat itself."_

In the end, she took his word for it.

During the night, Kiara kept her eyes on Kion. He was sleeping peacefully right beside her. A paw over his muzzle and he held an expression that could be taken for one of pain and suffering. She better. Maybe this was just one of those dreams where he was being ignored by all.

To help him, she placed her head on his back. To others it looked like she was sleeping with her paws underneath her head.

A small smile appeared on Kion's face.


	5. Chapter 4

In all time he wasn't there, Simba was lost more. The king would always watch as his mate would stare up at the stars, whispering the name that wasn't heard. The name of a cub who couldn't have lived on past his birth and right away, he felt guilty. Deep down, Simba knew he wasn't the source of pain Nala felt, but he still felt like he was the reason for it.

He would always be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on about their lost cub. The whole Kingdom and other Prides knew about the lost prince. All had mourned and many Pride leaders came to wish them the better luck with their life as well as other cubs. But the mainly wished their young heir luck and wondered if she would know about her brother.

Her brother who could've been king instead of her being queen.

The main problem to him came when Kiara began speaking to herself while walking with her family. Saying things that would agree to one if another was there with them. While it made them confused, he didn't think much of it, believing she would grow out of her ways eventually. Simba would visit Rafiki when it came to certain events that came to Kiara.

Even Rafiki couldn't see what was wrong with the princess.

So in the end, he had to think little of it and go on with his duties as king while training his little princess to become queen of his lands. Along with waiting for the birth of his third cub, though it would be second. His heart winced when it came to thinking this cub would only be his second, he wanted it to be his third!

Not second!

"You'll be okay."

His mother tried her hardest to comfort him when it came to his young boy dying. She would never tell, but Simba could always see the sadness in her eyes from the fact she would never come to know what grandson that could've been, it was the same with Sarafina in a long shot.

So when Nala told him she was pregnant once again, he was overjoyed but at the same time worried for his little one. Worried if she or he might suffer the same fate as their older brother, overjoyed he was becoming a father once again. Wondering what they might call them.

They had agreed a head of time to wait until their little one was born before they named him or her.

"I wonder how Kiara is going to take it."

Nala's worry about Kiara's unborn sibling was troubling her, so Simba took it up and told his daughter. It smoothed Nala greatly. There was no way his queen was going to be in worry while pregnant with the new hopes of the royal family.

During the night one time, Simba was just about go head to sleep when Nala nudged him to see Kiara. She was moving in her sleep mumbling the same name Nala would always say when stargazing.

Kion.

It made him blink and stiff. Should they tell her yet? If she was saying his name then it was no doubt behind the fact she must know something about her brother. He had considered asking his mother or Sarafina if they had told them something about her brother.

"You knew one day she would find out, how is this any different?" Nala questioned him, placing her head on her paws.

"Because she wasn't suppose to know!" Simba said while pacing around in the empty den. "She was never supposed to find out about Kion for her own good, so she wouldn't feel like she shouldn't have the throne or the fact it might be her fault."

Nala tensed up. "You.. you believe it's Kiara's fault for Kion's death? Is that really what you think, Simba?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that, Nala," Simba told his mate as he nuzzled her. "I just don't want her thinking that, that's all."

"Maybe we should just tell her..."

"But if we do that, then we break the promise we made from that day. Do you really want to do that?"

"Simba! It's her brother, and she should know about him."

"We'll tell her when she's older, and when our cub is born. He or she should also know about Kion as well. Not just Kiara."

Nala purred as she nuzzled her mate. "When did you suddenly decide that?"

"As of right now," Simba smiled. "Let's go out into the sunlight so you can rest there."

Padding out into the sunlight almost had Nala wincing at the bright light. But with Simba had her side, she didn't really mind it.

They were just far enough away to see Kiara sitting there with her friend, Tiifu. The smile on their daughter's face made the king and queen brighten. Though the feeling of knowing they would have to explain Kion to her and her sibling was making them a little uneasy, but they knew it wouldn't be until a long time.

They could wait for the moment and find the right words to say when the time came.

Kiara was always ready to hang out with Tiifu and Zuri, but normally she would always hang out with Kion. As of right now, she couldn't see Kion at the moment and Zuri wasn't around as she was with her mother, so Tiifu was the only one.

Not that she was complaining. Tiifu was a great friend.

"Kiara, are you excited to be an older sibling?" Tiifu asked.

"Yeah," Kiara nodded, though they had been through this so many times. "But I'm mainly wondering if it's a boy or a girl."

Tiifu gazed at her friend. "Have you thought about what their names might be?"

"Eh, I always thought Kapuki was a good name for a girl. But I can't decide between Uhuru and Haki for a boy name.." Kiara trailed off. Remembering Kion suggesting the name Uhuru for a boy while she favored Haki. In the end she was stuck between them. "But it's not up to me."

"I like the name Kion."

"They wouldn't name their cub that."

"Why not?"

Kiara froze. She knew her parents wouldn't because it always made them sad. But how to explain to Tiifu?

"Because... because for some reason, the name always makes them sad. To the point where they would hug me and never let me go until a certain amount of time passed. It makes me confused." Kiara explained to her friend. "Your mother ever do that?"

"No."

"Weird."

Oh how her parents had to answer that question.

 ** _What should Nala and Simba name their cub?_**

 ** _Suggest both boy and girl names! I will pick the one gender name I like the most for their little one!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Even with passing seasons, in the shadow of the princess wasn't something.

However watching her play with cub from the Outlands was something else to make Kion feel threatened. Yes, he knew Kiara should have other friends, but he didn't trust this one from the Outlands at all. Not with his stupid like grin, not with his playful moods, and not understanding what fun was. He just hated the new cub.

The fur almost looked familiar to that of another lion he had seen around. Auburn with a dark brown mane tuff on his head, and emerald green eyes. He hated the look and he didn't want him playing with Kiara, but what could he do? They wouldn't be able to hear him.

Sitting down to watch the cub, Kion's brown eyes were on Kovu and never left the cub. Not wanting to look away for a second. Though with Kiara seeming so happy, it made him think. If she actually liked playing with Kovu than who was he to so no?

It just made him jealous.

That got him wondering if Kiara could feel if he was jealous and such, he knew she could feel it when he was happy, sad, and angry. But jealous something else he wanted to know about. Seeing his sister stop for a moment made him smile like she was going to leave. She didn't.

"I need to go back," Kovu said after a while. "Mother will get worried and send Nuka to get me if I'm back in time."

"You're mother sucks with her rules." Kiara pouted. "Why can't you just stay?"

Kovu shifted. "Because your dad doesn't trust me and stuff, besides, mother wants me back at certain times so we can do things together." Kion rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon."

"In a few days." Kiara huffed. "Like always."

"You got cubs in your pride to play with," Kovu smirked. "Trust me, princess, you'll be fine. Who knows? When older, we could meet again!" With that remark he ran off back into the Outlands.

Seeing her friend running off, the princess sighed and turned around to meet with an angry glare of her brother's. His eyes were narrowed with flashes of angry running through them, his chest was breathing a bit heavy and his back fur was standing out.

This wasn't like him at all.

"Kion, what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

Kion scoffed. _"You should know! Playing with him!"_ He pointed a claw at the direction Kovu had ran off in.

"There's nothing wrong with him!"

 _"Yes there is!"_

"Prove it."

 _"Fine! He's the son of Zira, and possibly Scar. For all we know, he could be just using you in order to get to dad,"_ Kion huffed out. _"And here I thought I was enough for you..."_

"Enough for me?" Kiara growled. "You don't know anything!"

Kion growled. _"Really? Coming from a spoiled princess! Dad and mom give you everything while I'm over here with nothing! With a new sibling on the way, I could be forgotten more and you two will be in the sunlight when I'm in_ the shadows!"

"They only don't see you because you don't try!" Kiara spat out before seeing Kion's expression changing. It didn't cool off her growing anger. "If you tried to be a better son than maybe they could see you! Ever thought about that!?"

 _"...You... you really don't think I'm a good son...?"_

He was a good cub! He tried his hardest to behave and follow his father's rules and he still didn't notice him! That hurt to know his sister didn't think he was a good son, and that was the reason he wasn't even noticed by his own parents.

Right away his ears flattened.

 _"Thanks for being a good sister by saying that!"_ Kion said, moving away from her. _"I was just trying to protect you! But if you don't want me here, then goodbye."_

"Hang on a moment! Kion! I didn't...!" Kiara trailed off, trying to think of someone while chasing her brother. "I never... meant it..."

 _"I know how you meant it, and I got it loud and clear,"_ Kion mumbled before moving away from her more until he was in a run. _"Don't you dare follow me!"_ Then he was gone.

Sitting down, Kiara gazed at her paws with a feeling of guilt. She had said things she didn't really mean but he took it the wrong way. Just what kind of sibling would she be to her unborn sibling? If she couldn't say sorry to Kion, then what would she be like...?

"I gotta find him..."

 _ **Short chapter, I know...**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Kion, please, I'm sorry."

Kion gazed over his shoulder silently as Kiara called to him. As he gazed into Kiara's amber eyes, he noticed how sorry she was. His heart was hurting as Kiara was sad, and it was making him sad as well. He couldn't stay mad at her, but it just hurt to have her playing with other cubs.

The prince was the first one to break the silence between them. _"It's okay, Kiara."_ He said.

"No, it's not." Kiara sighed as she gazed down at her paws.

 _"Yes, it is."_

Kiara gazed back up at her brother before feeling him nuzzle her. She always thought he wouldn't forgive her so easily, and ignore her to the end of their days. But now, it was good to know he would do anything to forgive his sister like that. Even after such words were spoken about how he wasn't seen by the rest of the pride.

Giving in, Kiara nuzzled her brother back the best she could. For some reason, instead of feeling his warmth like always, she felt coldness. Like he was slipping away somehow. She ignored it the best she could muster as they went on, acting like nothing had happened between them.

Like good siblings should do.

Watching her play with Tiifu, Zuri, Bunga, and a few others made Kion beam and joined in whenever he could. Hoping they could see him, but they only ever saw Kiara. He held his breath before laying down and giving up on that. Then, Kiara stopped playing with them and smiled before racing somewhere else. He raced after her.

Like always.

"This is fun!"

 _"I know!"_

"We're always going to be together, right?"

 _"Yeah. Always."_

However, that happiness never did last long. The night before it ended, Simba had taken Kiara out stargazing and pointed out many stars that looked like animals. While doing this, Kion had laughed and Simba swore he heard a faint laughter in the distance. The twins shared a look before smiling widely. Maybe Simba could hear Kion after all.

When the night came to an end, Kion slept by Kiara all throughout the night until they were woken up early by Sarabi picking Kiara up and Kion softly followed his sister before sitting down next to her. Hearing how their mother was birthing their sibling, and they were happy. Kion had forced himself to remain happy for Kiara's sake.

Simba paced around, worried. Worried the events might play out the same way as Kion's birth. He didn't want to lose his young cub. The king didn't want to go through that. Kion picked up his sadness and moved to nuzzle his leg. The wind blew softly and Simba snapped his attention to the sky.

Then downward to slightly widen his eyes.

The king saw a faint outline of a golden cub, gazing up at him with a worried look. Faint light brown eyes. A red mane tuff. It took all he had to not muster out his son's name like his mate would when looking up at the sky.

He felt better when he saw the cub.

"Simba, Kiara."

Padding into the den when their names were called, Kion trailed behind Kiara and looked between his mother's paws to see a pale creamy gold fur ball. He sucked in a breath. The cub was cute. The look on Kiara and Simba's face proved it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Simba asked, his voice shaky.

Nala licked her cub's head and blue eyes looked at the two. "It's a boy."

"What's his name?" Kiara asked her mother as she got closer to her new brother.

"Moyo." Nala answered, nuzzling her son. "Moyo. He healed our hearts."

Kiara blinked and shared a look with her parents. "Why's that?" Even Kion wanted to know why about how Moyo healed their hearts.

"We lost someone when you were born, and little Moyo helped us move on. So he, in a way, healed our hearts." Simba explained.

Moving closer to look at her new brother, Kiara softly whispered to Moyo and the little cub gave a little mew before batting at his sister with his tiny paws. His blue eyes shining with wonder before trying to crawl out of his mother's hold and to his sister.

Yet his legs didn't hold up.

"Someone loves you," Nala purred. "A lot."

Kion bite his lip as he tried to get Kiara's attention. _"Kiara,"_ He whispered to her. Nothing. _"Kiara, come on, speak to me!"_

Still nothing.

Biting his lip, Kion slowly moved out of the den and into the morning light. Gazing over his shoulder to see the pride going into the den to greet the new prince of the Pride Lands. It seemed like everyone was forgetting him now.

He sat down, feeling sad.

 _"Kion,"_ A voice behind him and he was hopeful until he saw someone that wasn't who he was expecting. A lion with a fluffy red mane stood. _"It's time to come home."_

 _"I am though."_ Kion blinked. _"I'm already home."_

The lion shook his head. _"No, you aren't. You need to come home, where everyone sees you and is waiting for you."_

 _"Where's that?"_

 _"Heaven... with me, your grandfather."_ The lion smiled. _"I'm Mufasa."_

Kion smiled. _"I heard a lot about you from dad! Well, Kiara was told about you and dad didn't know he was also explaining to me as well..."_

 _"Because you aren't there with them."_ Mufasa explained. _"Come."_ He lowered himself so his grandson could climb on his back. _"Let's go home."_

 _"What about Kiara?"_ Kion asked as he got on Mufasa's back. _"Should she come?"_

Mufasa sighed. _"She will not come. Not for a long time. I'll take care of you."_

Back in the den, Kiara was playing with Moyo before she felt her heart twist a little. Unlike the others time when she would go and cheer Kion up, and make him tell her what was bothering her...

She _ **ignored**_ it.

* * *

 ** _The winner is Jason Chandler with his suggestion of the name Moyo(heart)!_**

 ** _Keep in mind, I like all of the suggestions, but something about Moyo made me think; Yes, this will be good! And I honestly couldn't think of him with another name, so congratulations!_**

 ** _Other names suggestions:_**

 ** _Kali(TMNTTLK lover)_**

 ** _Nyota and Kanu(Alex Curry)_**

 ** _Athari(Jason Chandler)_**

 ** _Kopa(Jestalnaker94000)_**

 ** _Mheetu(slycooper1)_**


	8. Chapter 7

"Kiara! Get up!"

A young cub with pale creamy gold fur jumped on his sister's back and pulled her ear. His blue eyes shined with playfulness as his brown mane tuff, which hung to the side of his head, moved with his body. His light gold paws kept him on his sister's back as he tried to awake her.

Kiara groaned and opened her amber eye slightly to see her brother standing there with a smile mixed into a frown. He was trying his best to keep himself from smiling, but he always ended up failing. Rolling her eyes, she slowly got up as Moyo jumped and ran around her part of the den. Though Kiara wasn't feeling up to playing, Moyo was one she couldn't say no to.

Both had grown. Kiara was older but not an adult yet, while Moyo was still a cub. He was now 4 months while Kiara was about a year old. She was bigger than what she used to be while Moyo was still much smaller than her. But he looked muscular for his age, but the Pride didn't take much it and figured he got in from someone in their family.

"I'm up," Kiara mumbled, slowly moving after Moyo. "What do you want, Moyo?"

Moyo laughed. "I want to play with you."

"I don't really feel like playing at the moment," Kiara sighed.

"Oh... you never feel like playing with me anymore," Moyo told her with a frown. She used to be so playful than one day it stopped. "How come?"

Kiara winced when she remembered Kion. How they used to play with each other. "I just grew out of it, Moyo. That's all. Go on and play with your friends."

"But they're no fun!" Moyo whined. "Kanu plays too rough, Chuma hates doing whatever I want, Leah just wants to play with her best friend, Akia. Besides, I want to play with _you_ , Kiara!"

"They're cubs, Moyo. They'll have their own thoughts about things. Just go on and play with them. I'm going to meet up with Zuri and Tiifu." Kiara nudged her brother while speaking. "I promise I'll take you stargazing tonight."

In that moment, it seemed like Moyo forgot about his sister not wanting to play with him because his eyes shined brightly.

"Awesome! I'm going to hold you up to that!" Moyo agreed before running off.

"That's new, you never say no." A voice behind her said, and for a moment, Kiara was hopeful it was Kion. But when she turned around, all she saw was her father. Standing there with his eyes filled with laughter, but when he noticed his daughter being sad, it dropped. "Kiara, what's wrong?"

Kiara gazed away from her father, unable to speak. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Simba asked, going to sit by his daughter. "Tell me."

"It's just something I know you wouldn't be able to get!" Kiara raised her voice by accident but the king didn't react badly. "No one would be able to understand this sort of thing. Only me."

Getting up, Kiara made her way down Pride Rock. Her eyes trailed upwards to the sky as she kept her mouth shut. She jumped on a branch once she was far enough away from the animals and Pride Rock to speak out to the sky. The sun hadn't raised, so maybe this could work right now instead of at night.

But a part of her doubted it.

She tried to find a star still around, there was always one star that would be able to stay out until the sun rose to singal morning in the Pride Lands. To tell the animals it was time to wake up, and all of that, to say it was now the next day.

"I guess I took it all for granted," Kiara whispered to herself as she looked up. "Kion, please..."

Giving up after a few moments, Kiara made her way back to Pride Rock. Her friends waiting up for her before they made their way down to meet her.

"Hi, guys." Kiara smiled.

Tiffu flicked her tail. "Hello!"

"Morning." Zuri said. "Where's Moyo?"

"With his friends," Kiara told her. "I told him I would take him stargazing tonight."

"You're a good sister! But you usually played with him. You never say no to Moyo!"

Kiara looked down and flicked her tail. "It's just something I've been thinking about lately. No worries, I'll play with him."

Zuri shared a look with Tiifu. "It seems like you should tell someone about what you're thinking about. Have you ever thought about telling your father?"

"Or mother?"

"No, it's something they wouldn't get." Kiara explained. "Honestly, I think it's better left unsaid."

Zuri shrugged. "Oh well, let's go to the watering hole."

"We'll catch up," Tiifu grinned. "Kiara, I want to speak with you for a moment about something."

Waiting until Zuri was gone, Tiifu looked at her friend before speaking. It took her a moment to figure out what to say to her.

"You can tell me what's on your mind." Tiifu pleaded. "Please? I won't tell Zuri!"

Kiara shifted on her paws. "Alright... you know I would some times talk to myself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was talking to my brother."

Tiffu blinked. "Moyo?"

"No. _Kion_ ," Kiara mumbled. "He's my twin. But for some reason, no one but me could see him. He was here until Moyo was born."

Ending the talk with a nuzzle, the two made their way to meet with Zuri at the watering hole. Not talking about how Kiara was able to see Kion. That was something that would take him to believe, but maybe she was telling the truth.

Before long, night had came and the two siblings was about to head out to do some stargazing when Simba and Nala stopped them. Moyo was quick to nuzzle his mother and father while Kiara stand put before her parents gazed at each other before back at them.

"We have something to tell you two." Simba spoke up. "I will understand if you're going to be mad after, but it needs to be done."

"We never wanted to keep this from you, Kiara." Nala added.

Moyo looked at them. "What's going on?" His voice was small.

"Daddy? Mom?" Kiara blinked.

Simba sighed. "Let's go for a walk so we can tell you."


	9. Chapter 8

"In the end, we agreed to never say this." Simba finished as he walked with his mate and cubs. "He would've been the future king, instead of Kiara becoming queen."

"So I got a brother?" Moyo asked.

Nala shook her head. "You would've had a brother."

"He still does," Kiara whispered to herself. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I spent my life knowing I was an only cub! When in truth, I wasn't."

"Kiara, we just didn't want you to think it was your fault," Simba said. "We don't really know what to expect from telling you this, but we just wanted you to know about him. It feels right to have you know about Kion."

Kiara took a few steps away from her parents before growling at them "Maybe you should've thought telling me a lot sooner about him than you did in real life. Maybe then, I would've known why I kept seeing him everywhere!" With that she took off running.

"Kiara!" Simba called.

"Simba, she was right in the end." Nala hung her head low. "We should've told her sooner."

Moyo held his breath throughout the falling out before moving to nuzzle his parents, but they ignored him and kept to themselves. The young cub sighed and sat down. "Does this mean... I'm not the only boy born to you guys?"

"No." Simba shook his head. "Your brother beat you to it."

"Will Kiara be okay?"

"We don't know, son. We don't know."

Moyo hung his head. "Oh."

Kiara was running to the point where she didn't want to run anymore. But her legs wouldn't stop to allow her to walk anymore. They kept running and running. She was sure she wasn't even in the Pride Lands by this point, but she ended up at the exact place where she pleaded to speak with Kion. Or his spirit that was.

She laid down and looked into the water.

Her reflection was shining back up at her as the moon rose over her head. Half of her reflection was gone and she wasn't surprised. In a flash she hated how she ignored the twist of her heart when she first saw Moyo. She should've went and looked for Kion, to cheer him up. Say how she wanted to go tell her friends about her new brother.

Any lie would've done!

But instead she just had to ignore it. She had to keep herself from running right back to the lion that was her other half. His only means of being on this planet. And she had to go and ruin everything. Had to ruin the happiness around them.

All because of Moyo.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up, princess."

Kiara wiped her head around to see her long time friend, Kovu, standing there. His mane was coming in nicely as he stood there with his eyes filled with sorry. Even if he had no idea what was going on, he still felt sorry for his friend.

That told her something.

"He could just be using you in order to get to dad."

The sound of Kion's voice in her head made her wince and turn away from him. Kovu moved to sit next to her and waited until she was ready to speak to him. Just wait for the girl to be ready and everything would be okay in the end.

"I take it you don't wanna talk?" Kovu asked.

"My parents hide something from me," Kiara growled. "They hide the truth about my twin brother, Kion."

"What they say?"

"He died at our birth and they never told me. I had to believe I was an only child of their's until Moyo came along."

"Rough."

Kiara eyed him. "You don't care, do you? Because it's not your problem?"

"Even if it was, I wouldn't think too much of it," Kovu explained. "Sure, they kept something from you, but they had their reasons. They thought they were doing what was good for you."

"They didn't."

Kovu shifted on his paws with a slight feeling of awkwardness. "So, uh..."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A silence hung around them. Both weren't able to know what could possible lift the silence, but they tried they're hardest to make sure they didn't end up being mean to each other.

Without warning, Kiara placed her head under Kovu's chin and nuzzled him. Being nuzzled back with a surprised, but she purred gently as they nuzzled for a few moment before she pulled away. A smile resting on her face, as was there one on him.

"If we were in the same pride," Kovu began. "What are the odds of us being bethored?"

"A pretty good one."

"Do you miss him?"

Kiara stopped. "Of course I do. I could feel when he was sad, and for the first time I ignore it, it was Moyo's birth. I didn't know he would vanish."

"Maybe you were his only thing keeping on the earth." Kovu suggested. "Maybe he let you go for a good reason."

"We had a fight, a few days before Moyo's birth. He said it was fine, but I could tell it wasn't. I think Kion knew it would lead to this." Kiara mumbled. "I wish I could take it all back, Kovu!"

"To have one more day with him?"

"Just one more day..."

Turning back, both lions held a confused expression as they thought they heard something. Something like another lion coming towards them. But all they saw was nothing.

"What was that?" Kovu asked and Kiara shrugged.

"I don't know..."

Then it happened again and Kiara held her breath.

"Maybe it was nothing..."

She let the breath go to agree.

"Yes, maybe it is nothing."

Yet something told her it was nothing. Something told her it was much more than nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

_"Grandfather?"_ Kion asked as he padded towards him. Like Kiara, he had grown. His mane was coming in, his figure had changed to be more like Mufasa at his age. _"Why can't I go back?"_

 _"I told you, Kion. They will forget you and you'll vanish from this world. You're safer up with the Kings and Queens of the past,"_ Mufasa explained. _"But if you wish to return, I will not stop you."_ The thought of losing him, it made the mighty ex-king wince. " _Just know you might not live on in the Spirit World."_

Kion looked back down through the clouds. The cold earth that he was down on when he was with Kiara, before Moyo's birth. His heart flew at the thought of Tiifu and his sister, and even his parents and younger brother. He watched as his sister and Kovu-he had grown!-nuzzled.

His heart stopped for a moment.

She wouldn't remember him, there was no way, but a part of him, wanted him to try his hardest and get her to see him. She had ignored him when Moyo was born, forgot him, Mufasa saved him and brought him to meet his ancestors.

Kion had grown fond of Uru and Ahadi, Mohatu as well. He wasn't sure his thoughts on Choyo, Mohatu's brother, were. Uru's brother basically almost scared him, the way he looked, but Sarabi's parents treated him like their own. Yet, it wasn't the same as his parents. They all knew that, they could sense he was missing them with all his heart.

 _"I'm going to try!"_ Kion beamed at his grandfather before nuzzling him. _"Am I'm going to make her remember by leaving things when I roam the earth, making her follow."_

 _"Let's see the circle,"_ Mufasa purred before moving towards the circle of lions.

The circle was of the kings and queens. Left to right was Mohatu and his mate, Uru and Ahadi, Mufasa and Sarabi, and soon it would be Simba and Nala and so on. Kion stood in the middle of it and waited until Mohtau spoke up to him.

His voice-it was rough, but it held a soft tone towards many. He was one of those many.

 _"Speak your wish."_ Mohatu demanded.

Kion held his head high. _"I wish to go back to the Earth and try to make Kiara remember me."_

 _"That's... big of you,"_ Uru stuttered out. _"But, how do you know she will?"_

 _"And you won't vanish?"_ Ahadi added.

 _"Because she's my sister, and I know her."_

 _"Noble of you."_ Choyo's voice came from behind as he trailed up to him. _"I wish to give him my blessing to head down."_

 _"Brother, you are not-"_

 _"Its every lion for himself out there, Mohatu! Even here, it's the same way. We miss the living, as the living misses the dead. We died, they died, we all died. Bye bye. If he wishes to try and make someone remember them, who are we to say no?"_

Uru's mother gazed at her brother-in-law. _"Choyo, we can not-"_

 _"Hold your breath, lioness!"_ Choyo growled. _"It's his life up here and we have lions doing this all the time. You old rulers are all the same. You allow your wisdom to run out down there and have none left for here. The ones who do get to be remember sneak down there."_

 _"We take that as an insult!"_ Ahadi shouted, flicking his tail.

 _"Do what ya want,"_ Choyo rolled his amber eyes. _"This young lion is trying to make something out of himself. What happens when he's named after? You all know what happens then. It happened with the first Kovu."_

Mohatu winced. _"Yes, they... get to live a second life in the lion they're named after, no memories of the past."_

 _"Some are lucky to remember."_ Uru added.

 _"Then what have you of this young lion?"_ Choyo asked, Kion hadn't breathed a word since he came here. _"Do you wish to stop him from being reborn into his family?"_

 _"That's not-"_

 _"Ah, no one asked you! Look, either you give him your blessing, or he's gonna sneak down there himself with my help."_

Kion frowned. _"Well, they know they can't let us out of there sight with that remark."_

 _"Yes, but now they're gonna have to. Cause either way, you're going down there."_

Mufasa stood up. _"Okay, are we allowing it?"_

 _"I say yes."_ Uru stood up, proud.

 _"Yes."_ Ahadi.

 _"I don't see why not."_ Sarabi.

 _"Fine."_ Uru's mother.

Only Mohatu remained seated down.

 _"Brother?"_ Choyo asked, a growl coming out. _"Your word on this?"_

 _"... Alright, I'll allow it,"_ Mohatu sighed, standing up. _"Kion, you are given one chance at this. If you fail, you can not come back here. You will fade away from the earth."_

 _"What happens if they remember me?"_

 _"You'll be staying here."_

Kion closed his eyes before opening them. _"I'm ready!"_

Everything went white.

* * *

Shaking his head, Kion looked around to see he was on the cold earth. The grass, he could feel it underneath his ghost-like paws. Everything seemed to be like he remembered, but the only question was, was his home the same?

He ran towards the gaint rock and found himself climbing up the rocks and heading into the cave to see his family and pride sleeping.

Moyo beside Kiara.

His parents sleeping happily.

All but Kiara.

Her face held sad looking one, and he moved towards to lay down beside her, placing his head besider her, placing his tail on her own to see a much more happy looking expression coming on her face and his heart beated more.

This wouldn't be so hard at all.

He could get her to notice him and everything would be just fine like it used to be.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the little break, I just wanted to get Heart Of A King: Seeds of Tradition done! I was ignoring it with this lovely story of mine! So without further a due, here is the next chapter of Hey Brother_**

* * *

Following his sister around whenever she walked was not as easy as he thought. The princess was much more faster than she was as a cub, she could always be seen standing in either day or night, looking up at the clouds instead of beside her. Kiara could never see the golden fur and the red mane beside her, but Kion didn't question it. It was how he knew this would be it.

When she ran, he ran. She ran to the peak and looked over to the beautiful light of day that shined on their land, making the Pridelands perfectly clear to them both. "Still wow," Kiara laughed while Kion gave a quiet nod. When she was about to make her way down the stair-like rocks, something bumped into Kiara.

By their younger brother, also known as Kion's replacement(to him anyways), he was the only brother Kiara had. Unlike the rest of the pride, Kiara was the only one who truly treasured her little brother greatly as Moyo reminded her of Kion. They had always been playing together and talked about the kings of the past, and how Moyo would always be the Pridelands' prince.

Kion was sure it hurt Moyo's feelings when Kiara didn't notice him. So, he had taken it upon himself to keep his brother company so he wouldn't be feeling lonely about being ignored like he didn't matter. So, Moyo was always happy.

"Kiara, can I come with you?" Moyo asked, moving aside so he could look her in the eyes. He held a small smile on his face.

Kiara giggled. "I don't know." While they talked, Kion sat still.

"Oh, come on sis, I never get to go with you," Moyo gave a whine, when he always went with her. He couldn't help it, it was a part of him, and he had began changing more while he was growing up. Rule number one was to always have fun. "Please, Kiara?" He asked. "Just this once."

"You could easily get hurt-"

"Hurt, or stepped on, and even get lost." Moyo mocked her sister and his father with a roll of his eyes. Kion gave a small laugh.

Kiara went on talking. "Remember, if you come with me, I want you to stay by my side at all-"

"At all times, I know." Moyo mumbled while his sister spoke. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Remind by your side. Okay, okay! Can we go now? Please?"

"Funny," Kiara laughed.

While that was going on, their parents watched from the cave, speaking about how familiar the scene was to them. Sitting down, Kiara gazed at her brother before lowing herself so he could jump on her back and lay down.

As they moved down wind towards the big land, Kion quickly followed them. Ready to talk with them, but when they looked away, the prince sighed and kept quiet. They couldn't be able to hear him anyways since Kiara had ignored his pain once.

Moyo was hyper as he jumped down and race to catch a butterfly, away from Kiara as she sat down and waited for Kovu. Kion bite his lip as he moved to go watch his brother, laughing while he did the same thing Kiara did back then.

Bumped his head into a rock.

This time he looked down into the water and Kion got an idea, he moved so he was by Moyo and focused on appearing in the water, and when he did, Moyo blinked before titling his head. Wondering who it was and why he was there instead of his reflection.

He thought nothing of it.

"Moyo!" Kiara's call came from behind. "What did I tell you about running off? Always stay by me at all times! What would happen if you got lost?"

Moyo's ears flattened. "I didn't think I would get lost. I know the lands like the back of my paw, Kiara. What could happen?"

"What would've happened if Zira found you?" Kiara asked, narrowing her eyes. "Do you understand how bad that would be? What she could've done?"

"Who's Zira?"

Kiara sighed heavily, "A really bad lioness."

"Oh." Moyo said. "Kiara?"

"Yes?"

The prince shifted on his paws while he looked down at the ground, "Can you tell me more about Kion?" he asked softly. "I want to know what my brother was like."

"How do think I would know?" Kiara questioned, and Kion felt his heart tug with sadness. Unknown to him, Kiara also felt her heart twist.

"Because... I heard them whispering about how you stop talking to yourself," Moyo admitted. "I thought, y'know, you had powers that allowed you to see him..."

Kion gave a slight purr before nuzzling his sister, knowing she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to speak. _"You did."_ He softly said. _"And it was the best times of my life in the Spirit World."_

"Moyo," Kiara began, trying to figure out why she left something on her fur while nothing was there. "From what I remember, he was a real once in a life-time lion. Always convicing me to do the right thing instead of the wrong. Always trying to make me happy throughout our life. No one else could see him though."

"Because he was dead?" Moyo guessed. "Like mommy and daddy told us?"

She sat down on her hind legs and bowed her head sadly, "Yes. I didn't think of much it, so everyone thought I was speaking to myself."

Moving to sit in his sister's fore legs, Moyo sat himself down and hugged his sister, grabbed her muzzle and gave her a lick of comfort. He didn't like seeing his big sister all sad like. It wasn't like her at all.

Kion also gave his own nuzzle to her.

"If you have a cub, are you going to name him after Kion?" Moyo asked, making Kion get his hopes up.

"Yes, I am." Kiara nodded. "His name will be Kiongozi."

Kion's ears perked up before giving a smile, hoping Kiara felt happiness raise in her chest. He purred gently and followed his siblings around whenever they wanted until Moyo ran to catch with his friends and Kiara sat down.

Gazing up at the sky like she was expecting to see the very same cloud she and Kion once saw. When she sighed, she didn't notice Kion and how he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Kion," Kiara whispered. "If only I didn't ignore that twist of my heart, then you would still be here. With me."

 _"It's okay, Kiara."_ Kion whispered back, nuzzling her. _"I forgave a long time ago."_

Nothing was said for a long time.

After all, nothing needed to be said. Everything was perfect at the moment, and Kion knew exactly how to get her to notice him again.

Follow her around and act either happy or sad.

It was working so far.

* * *

 _ **Any ideas on how Kion might get Kiara to notice him?**_

 _ **Just thoughts, no suggestions!**_


	12. Chapter 11

The more time passed, the more all three grew, and Kion was slipping from the world. He tried to make Kiara remember him by acting all sad and happy, it was working but he could never find herself looking at him. The power was still there, and he knew it.

He always did things to make her see others.

Moyo greatly surprised him on how he grew to the max. Moyo was bigger and more shown to be like Mufasa, his mane was starting to come in more and more and he had tuffs on his legs. He began to show more like his grandfather and maybe even brother.

It was going good until one day, Moyo had bumped into his brother rather than Kiara and he shook his head going to say sorry when he realized he was face to face with a ghost. Er, spirit that was slipping away from the earth.

Kion easily gave him the appeal he was like their father, with his golden fur and bright red mane, his mane was more shaped like Mufasa than anything, but it was pulled back a little. His markings were still there, but faded, yet Moyo could easily see him and gulped.

In that moment all the pain Kion felt vanish as Moyo gazed at him, he moved towards him and allowed Moyo to circle him, his brown eyes falling on Moyo's blue eyes. A red mane compared to a brown mane. Brown eyes compared to blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Moyo finally asked, stopping to be in front of him. His brave action coming to light and Kion bite back a smirk.

 _"I doubt you would know me. I'm looking for Kiara."_ Kion answered, believing it wasn't the best idea to have his brother know him. _"You shouldn't be able to see me, Moyo."_

"How do you know my name?" The prince asked, a tad worried about this all.

 _"It's something I like to call wisdom, now do you know where I can find Kiara? I'd like to ask her something if you don't mind."_

Moyo loked him over. "What do you want with my sister?"

 _"She and I were friends."_

"I doubt she would even think about being friends with a weird one like you. I mean, her and Bunga make more sense than you two." Moyo growled, flicking his tail and Kion winced. Feeling a wave of pain rush over him and Moyo stopped. "What's wrong?" A hint of worry coming into his tone instead of anger. "Do you need Rafiki to come and see you?"

 _"Rafiki wouldn't be able to do much, Moyo."_ Kion grunted in pain. _"Please, just go get Kiara for me. I promise you that everything will be revealed in no time. I promise you that much out of me. Or what's left in me."_

"Kay, let me go get her." Moyo nodded, rushing off.

Laying down on the ground, Kion bite his lip as he watched his brother rush off to find their sister, the one he wished to see and make her remember. He hoped this worked, his eyes softly trailed up to find the kings and queens holding worries look on him.

Choyo was flicking his tail worriedly, Mufasa trying to keep Sarabi cool, Mohatu shamefully looking down, Uru and Ahadi gazing at each other before down at him. Uru's mother softly biting her lip in fear.

A apart of him wondered if he was going to vanish before Kiara showed.

But when he heard pawsteps coming, he gaze up and felt the kings and queens' gazes go from worried to happy as Kiara and Moyo neared for him. Until they were right in front of him, and Kion moved to get up and moved softly towards her.

A confused gaze her face until Kion touched her shoulder with his paw, and everything became so clear to her.

 _"Hello, Kiara,"_ Kion purred gently as he felt the pain disappear from his body. _"Long time no see."_

"Kion..." Kiara breathless whispered to her brother. "I... I thought..."

Kion gazed at Moyo. _"You did good kid."_

"So, you're Kion? My brother?" Moyo asked in a whisper.

 _"Kiara, you're not just going to stay there with a mouth open, right?"_ Kion asked, with a slight chuckle. His brown eyes holding happiness. _"Not the sister I know."_

"But I thought you vanished from here!" Kiara finally got out. Good thing it was evening.

Kion sighed, and shook his head. _"You ignored that pain in your heart when Moyo was born, I thought it was clear that you didn't want me around now that you had Moyo. So, Mufasa came and got me. I spent all that time with the kings and queens, until I wanted to return."_

"It was all my fault..."

 _"I should've said no. Besides, it's better if you stay with Moyo,"_ Kion sighed heavily. _"Don't worry about me."_

"But, Kion! After mom and dad told us you died during our birth, it hit me that it was the reason why I could see through you and others couldn't." Kiara explained. "I just wish you lived through our birth, Kion. That why you could still be here."

Kion went to nuzzle her. The evening sky shining through him. _"I know, Kiara. I know. I wish that too, but fate played out differently than what most wanted from it."_

"Am I the reason?" Moyo asked. "Because you left since Kiara had me. Does that make the reason for your vanish?"

 _"Never."_

Kion's voice echoed around them, like always, but it was seen more powerful than before. Moyo held his breath when Kion looked up before at them. He seemed like nothing was there but was he going back to where he was?

After all this time?

 _"I'm staying here, always now,"_ Kion eventually said and Moyo dropped his breath. _"Just lucky you remembered me in time, Kiara."_

"What would've happened if she didn't?" Moyo asked.

 _"I would've vanished for real and never came back."_ Kion answered. _"In short, you saved me, Moyo."_

"I don't know to feel about that."

Kion chuckled along with Kiara. _"Feel good about that, Moyo."_

And he did.

"I missed you, Kion." Kiara mumbled.

 _"I missed you too, Kiara. Like I said, we're going to be together forever and always."_


	13. Epilogue

In the end, Kion stayed by his siblings' side until the day came where Kiara and Kovu took the throne after Simba and Nala. Zira had been defeated and the two Prides united. When Kiara found out she was expecting a cub, both were thrilled, as was Moyo and their parents. Kion had made sure he was beside Kiara all the way when Kovu wasn't around her.

Kovu would never say but he wanted a girl instead of a boy for a simple reason. He had no idea how to raise a son, and he grew up around lionesses so he knew what to expect from them. Nuka was the only boy but even then, it was still weird.

As Kiara's due date grew near, Kovu began to get more worried until one day she had quickly said how it was time and Rafiki was quick to come and help the queen. Kovu staying outside of the birthing cave while everyone stayed by his side.

Simba explaining how nervous he was for his cubs' birth and how everything would be fine, even if there was a nagging fear of fate happening the same way it did for Kion's birth. He just hoped fate would be more nice to Kovu and Kiara.

When Rafiki allowed Kovu into the den, he raced into to see Kiara admiring an auburn newborn cub with a tan muzzle, paws, even some tan up its legs, and underbelly. Its tail-tip from what Kovu could see when he looked closer was a lighter shade of tan with some dark brown strikes. Only two.

"Kiara, you did a wonderful job." Kovu said, looking closely at his cub.

"It wasn't easy, our little prince is a trouble marker." Kiara joked, licking her newborn son. The prince gave a tiny mew as he opend his eyes.

Kovu nearly fainted. He didn't know what to think with a son, always have to dreamt about having a little girl that looked like her mother, but now he had a son?

"Aren't you happy with a son?" Kiara asked her mate, seeing a disappointed look on his face. She nearly told Kion to stop growling as he was beside her the whole time.

"I am. But I always thought about having a daughter." Kovu admitted. "I don't know the first thing about raising a son."

"I'm sure we can learn together, and we have my parents to help out, they raised Moyo after all," Kiara chuckled. Moyo had grown into a fine young adult, though he didn't express interest in a mate.

"What's his name?"

Kiara licked her son's head. "Kiongozi. Kion for short."

"I take it, you named him after your brother?" Kovu asked, lying down beside his mate.

In that moment, Kiara couldn't sense her brother, but a few seconds after she looked down at her son and sensed him from there. So, the kings and queens granted him a second life with his nephew? How kind of them.

This time he wouldn't die.

"Of course, I did. How could I not?" Kiara sighed. "He'll be a mighty king."

"Strong, healthy, and mighty." Kovu agreed. "My little fighter."

"More like a heart breaker."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Eh, that too."

In that moment, everything was pefect.

It would be for a long time to come.

 ** _End_**


End file.
